Difícil
by KibaOcaso
Summary: Antes de que Magneto fuera Magneto y Charles fuera el Profesor X, cuando dos personas tienen que defender aquello en lo que creen y a la vez no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro. Ligero Slash.


Disclaimer: Ni el universo X-Men ni los personajes me pertenecen.

_En primer lugar decir que es la primera vez que escribo sobre estos dos, ni se me había pasado por la cabeza escribir de ellos aunque la pareja siempre me ha gustado. Y aun que adoro a Magneto, el Profesor X nunca me ha gustado (aunque este fic es de antes de que Magneto fuera Magneto y cuando el Profesor era simplemente Charles Xavier). El caso es que a una de las personas que mas significan para mi le pasa lo contrario, adora a Charles pero odia a Erik y aun así a ambas nos encanta la pareja._

_El caso es que ayer dicha amiga vio la película de la primera generación, nos dio por rolear y... bueno, no se si os habrá pasado alguna vez que os ponéis a rolear un personaje y os dais cuenta de que no estáis roleando, que estáis comportándoos como sois y pensando lo que pensáis pues ese fue el caso. Así que... bueno, sentía la obligación moral de escribir._

_Y esto (que no le llega a la suela de lso zapatos a lo de ayer) se lo dedico a esa persona._

* * *

**Difícil.**

Esta sentado frente a su escritorio, sostiene una novela entre sus manos y tiene la vista fija en las palabras, pero no lee, esta concentrado en el sonido de los pasos que se dirigen a su cuarto.

Sea quien sea parece furioso, anda a zancadas sin detenerse, haciendo ruido, haciéndose notar. Quiere que su objetivo este preparado y Erik sabe de quien se trata. Siempre sabe cuando se trata de él.

Deja el libro sobre la mesa en el momento justo en el que el otro abre la puerta de golpe. Puede ver el enfado en sus ojos azules, además de algo mas, pero prefiere fingir que no ve la otra cosa, es mas sencillo así.

-La has besado –dice finalmente el otro, tras unos segundos.

-Si –responde levantándose de su sitio y caminando hacia él- la he besado.

-No puedes jugar con ella –continua mirándole, esperando una disculpa que en realidad sabe que no va a llegar, no necesita de sus poderes para saberlo.

-¿Quién dice que este jugando? –da un paso mas hacia él. Sabe que esta mal pensar en ello, pero no puede evitarlo, así de molesto resulta encantador.

-Se que lo haces –y esa afirmación lo deja claro.

-¿No prometiste no usar tus poderes con nosotros, Charles? –por supuesto no le molesta, le conoce lo suficientemente bien como para saber que en ese caso lo haría, incluso (aunque no lo admitiría) él había propiciado el que los usara. Lo único que se preguntaba era hasta donde había visto. Por el sutil sonrojo de sus mejillas seguramente lo había visto todo.

-Esto… esto era diferente, tengo que cuidar de Raven… -desvió la mirada por unos segundos, dejando claro que en el fondo se sentía culpable por haber recurrido a aquello.

Tan puro, tan honesto su Charles.

-Esta bien, lo admito. Ya has visto que no siento nada por ella.

Podía ver los sentimientos encontrados en el otro, como si a la vez le gustara y le disgustara la afirmación. Para él tampoco era fácil y Erik sabia que él no ayudaba a simplificar la situación.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué? –preguntó finalmente, algo contrariado.

-Ya deberías saberlo, tu eres el que lo has leído en mi cabeza.

El otro le miró a los ojos y asintió. Si, realmente no tenia sentido pedirle explicaciones después de eso. Pero igualmente tenia que tratar de hacer las cosas bien.

-Quieres convencerla.

-Así es. Sabes tan bien como yo que tenemos ideas distintas sobre lo que somos y sobre nuestro lugar en el mundo.

-Y quieres que Raven este a tu lado… pero esa forma…

-No Charles, no quiero que ella este a mi lado –corrigió con algo de rudeza en la voz y el ceño ligeramente fruncido para luego añadir con mas suavidad:- Yo quiero que tu estés a mi lado.

El otro trago saliva. Sabia bien que aquello derivaría en ese tema y aun así había ido hasta allí. Ambos sabían que el beso y todo lo demás solo había sido para que Charles reaccionara y acabaran discutiendo sobre aquello. Él lo sabía y aun así había ido hasta allí. No es que le gustara discutir, ni que fuera estupido, simplemente tenia la esperanza de que Erik cambiara de opinión.

-Y yo quiero que estés de mi lado. Pero sabes que no apruebo la guerra.

-Lo se y aun así es necesaria. Somos superiores y no podemos ser pisoteados. Muchos, yo incluido, hace ya tiempo, son tratados como esclavos del hombre, cuando podrían aplastarlo si quisieran –avanzo hacia el tomándole por el brazo y acercando su rostro al del otro sin ser consciente- Somos dioses entre insectos, Charles, se acerca el momento de tomar nuestro lugar. Poniéndote de su lado solo conseguirás que cuando los mutantes nos alcemos ellos se vuelvan incluso contra ti. Yo solo quiero un mundo más justo.

Clavó su mirada en la del más joven soltándole con delicadeza al ser consciente del agarre. Él no podía leer su mente, pero sabía que en el fondo, en alguna parte de él sabia que había sentido en sus palabras, pero aun así no podía aceptarlas.

-Los mutantes encontraran su lugar en el mundo, tarde o temprano, Erik, no podemos precipitar así las cosas. Miles de muertes no tendrían sentido si a cambio son otros los que quedan subyugados. Tienes que tener paciencia, si hacemos ver que los mutantes están del lado de los humanos, que no queremos hacerles ningún daño al final acabaran por aceptarnos.

-No puedes estar seguro de eso. Has visto la guerra, si los humanos no son capaces de aceptar a personas de una religión distinta, si no son capaces de aceptar el amor entre dos hombres… -tragó saliva un breve momento notando la mirada del otro y como se mordía el labio- ¿Cómo esperas que acepten a los que son tan diferentes a ellos?

-Van aprendiendo, al final… al final acabaran comprendiendo y aceptándonos seamos o no distintos –toco el brazo del otro con las yemas de los dedos, ya no estaba seguro de si con "aceptarnos" estaba hablando de los mutantes o de lo otro que compartían ambos.

-¡Yo no necesito que me acepten! Estoy cansado de esperar yo voy a… -apretó los puños, la mirada del otro y aquel ligero toque hicieron que las palabras murieran en sus labios, no quería discutir, al menos no en aquel momento, lo que quería era estrecharle entre sus brazos y decirle que todo iba a estar bien.

Ambos sabían lo que el otro sentía porque era exactamente lo mismo que había en sus corazones. Habrían podido estar juntos mientras el mundo acababa, pero ninguno cedía terreno.

Ambos eran guerreros y había tanto por lo que luchar… por desgracia ya era casi inevitable el que en la ultima batalla estuvieran en el bando opuesto.

Al menos aun faltaba mucho para la ultima batalla, o eso querían soñar, así que tras la discusión acabaron compartiendo un whisky y un beso fugaz, a penas un roce de labios que sabia a muy poco y dolía demasiado.

Porque cuando amas a alguien desesperadamente un roce nunca es suficiente. Pero aun quedaban otras muchas noches y un montón de temas por los que caminar airado y discutir.


End file.
